Electric Gaze
by Isura Hikari
Summary: Roxy has gotten her heart broken too many times to count. But what happens when Jane convinces her to go to a convention, and she sees someone that...maybe could be the one? Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I don't know who made the cover art, but thank you!
1. Chapter 1

This was not the best of your ideas.

Roxy creeped through the hallway, anxiously pausing to check that both her mother and younger sister were blissfully unaware how the middle Lalonde was trying to drown her pain.

Her mom had written, and Roxy read, enough best-selling books for the fourteen year old girl to know one thing...

_Alcohol makes you forget._

And if there was one thing she wanted to forget, it would be the memory of seeing her latest crush kiss somebody.

A guy.

Not only did she have to beautiful, confident, smart, and nice to attract guys, but apparently, she had to have a dick too! I mean, she was ok with different sexualities (she herself was as straight as a noodle), but whoop-de-fucking do, let's just make it a smidge harder for dear old Roxy.

She smothered a burst of wry laughter before darting across the hall. The shiny glass bottles winked down at her from the top shelf, and she scurried to grab a chair, dragging it across the linoleum as quietly as she could.

It teetered as she balanced precariously on the humble ass-throne. Luckily, she managed to snag a bottle before she fell. On the bright side, the bottle was unharmed. Her thigh however, was not. A nasty bruise was already forming, but who would notice or care? So why bother even giving it a second thought.

She cradled the martini glass she stole from her mother, now safely in her room, and sniffed the liquor suspiciously. Schnapps? Vodka? She couldn't tell. It was her first time drinking, so how was she supposed to know anything?

Persuading herself to deal with yet another rejection like this had taken awhile. Partly because she had a phobia of throwing up and partly because...because...

Oh fuck it all, she couldn't remember. But that bitter liquid seared her throat and it did make her feel a little better.

A little.

But her heart was still broken, yet again, and there was nothing she could do.

Rufioh, the new pretty boy. Apparently, he was into pretty boys. Although Roxy wouldn't personally qualify Horuss as a pretty boy, but whatever. It stung all the same, realizing that once again, she was alone.

A translucent tear drifted in the edge of her vision, and raced down to meet the now empty glass. Here, in her small room with the bubblegum pink carpet, she was alone. Here she could be sad, and no one would hate her for it, as people often did.

So she did.

_Why am I never good enough?! _She bent over, practically hunched in two. _I tried my hardest. I've always tried my hardest. But no! _She shook her head violently. _NO! Of courrrrrse not! God forbid that I could get what I wanted!_

The familiar wave of guilt crashed over here. Again, feeling incredibly shameful for being upset about something. All her problems were so meaningless in this huge canyon called 'life', where people died and starved and cried every day. She was just a speck, nothing more important. Yeah, she had boy problems. Every teeange girl did. She kind of doubted that she was the only one with the guilt trip afterward.

Only a month earlier had Tavros, Rufioh's best friend, cheated on her with some random spider bitch. And no one would listen. No one would care. Just another boy issue that everyone knew she would get over.

She never got over people. Not really.

No one wanted Roxy around if she wasn't happy. With a bitter, hacking laugh, she drained the bottle, ignoring her now throbbing head and swaying stomach.

She got her share of crappy couple fluff from fanfics and other people's facebook statuses.

* * *

"Janeyyy," Roxy whined, "I don't believe you!" She teasingly batted the foam of her (admittedly spiked) caramel latte at her powder-blue best friend.

"No, Roxy, I'm serious! He's gorrrgeous!"

"Uh-huh. Suuure Janey." Roxy teased. "You said that about all the guys you introduce me to! May I remnid, I mean, _remind _you that we have completeley, _completely _different tastes in guys?"

"Are you drunk already?" Jane tsked, "Rox, we're only sixteen! Ya shouldn't be drinkin' that stuff!"

Roxy waved away the obviously preposterous idea that drinking was bad. "As much as I love your idaes, ahem, _ideas _and as much as I love covnentions, fuck, _conventions, _I don't want to get my hopes up."

"But," Jane pouted. "But _Rooooox!_ It's gonna be a gathering of writers and cosplayers," (she said it 'cosplayas'), "and I know you love that, and trust me, he's _really _cute."

"Yuppers. I trust ya." She glugged her schnappy-latte and rolled her eyes. Jane hugged indignantly and both girls cracked up. Standing (stumbling) elegantly (sorta) from her seat, Roxy extended her arm to her country bumpkin, crap, _pumpkin _buddy, flipping her favorite scarf over her shoulder.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Her room really hadn't changed in the two years since her drinking habit had begun. Same white walls, same black kitten, same bubblegum pink carpet (best mothafuking color EVAR) and the same romance novels hidden under her bed. No way was she gonna let her mother lord her emotional insecurities over her.

Besides, she hid her poetry in those books, and no way was _that _seeing the light of day. Sighing, she settled into her spinny computer chair to read a couple of fanfics before bed.

Screw chores, screw homework, just give her the damn fics. Within minutes, her feels were aching and she was cuddling her favorite fluffy (pink) pillow. How were these stories so damn good?!

Maybe it's because it made her feel loved? Or more alone. She was too drunk to contemplate it. Her thoughts were muddled when she was drunk, and that was always. Important discussions were reserved for hangovers.

Apparently, the convention Jane was talking about was on May twenty-sixth. She was free that day...and she did love cosplayers...and pocky, just like _dayum. _Her resolve was swaying, and Roxy knew it. A part of her was even a little ok with it.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go.

But she was only going for the Pocky.

* * *

**_Amg, I've been wanting to write a Dirkxy since FOREVER AND A HALF, and so , tah-dah, I am! _**

**_Please review and let me know what you think! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane, I'm _not _cosplaying!" Roxy insisted, waving her cherry-lime martini around to prove her point. "I've been to tons of cons and cosplayed already!"

"But...but.." Jane pouted, "Roxy! Your hair is perfect for Rin," She reached up and patted the blonde coiffed bubble, "Ok, with a lil' bit less hairspray actually."

"I'm not cosplaying a vacolaidmsaggle whatever she is! Besides, my hair is perfect anyway." She tried her best to flip it, but with the hairspray, it wasn't going anywhere. It was a miracle she hadn't asphyxiated in the last four years on that bitter, apple scented gas.

"Vocaloid," Jane corrected. "Alright...At least then your real face will be what _He _first sees!" She clapped excitedly, and Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Guess you better get me a cosplay with a mask then!" She said jokingly, "Cuz I don't think he could handle _awaaawwwllllll _of this!" She waved her hands in front of her face, making Jane burst into a giggling fit.

"I think _He _could," Jane replied teasingly. They'd both gotten in the habit of calling 'Roxy's soulmate! :B" (haha, very funny Jane) _Him. _Or _He. _He was so important that _He _was capitalized AND italicized. That shit was reserved for special occasions.

But Roxy wasn't getting her hopes up. Nuh-uh, no way! _Helllllllllllllllllllllllll _naw! No diggity dice! She wasn't going to get her romantic imagination rolling!

...Again.

She'd gotten her dreams crushed too many times by internet guys, youtubers, age differences, and sexuality. Not to mention stupidity. Hers and theirs. In short, Roxy didn't have much faith in the male species anymore, at least the ones that lived around her. People called her selfish and a slut, said that she wanted what she couldn't have. Excuse her for having _standards. _Or liking a juicy makeout once in a while.

Her conflicted emotions that she got as a teenage girl made relationships hard enough, but add the rush of endorphins from the (dear, sweet) alcohol, and maybe, just a pinch of hormones, and voilà, you had yourself a hot mess, le Roxy.

The idea that science controlled how she though and spoke, the idea that a _drink _could make her change her mind! She hated that. Screw the scientific qualities of water and aspirin when you had a headache; she liked to believe that they were magical, or maybe her sheer willpower made it go away.

But she took the aspirin anyways.

She wanted to believe that she made her own opinions and thoughts and choices because she wanted to, not because she needed sleep or calories and once in a while, a chocolate bar. Ever suggest to Roxy that her sudden changes in opinion were caused by a mood swing, and you'd suddenly find yourself unable to suggest anything at all.

But very few people thought like that, like her. Even Jane didn't wonder about the beauty of the stars and cosmos, but of the knowledge that could get you there. Roxy thought space would look a little like a sunset, with more purple and less red. And a hell of a lot more sparkles. A little part of her didn't even want to know what if _really _looked like, cold and unfeeling, because she knew she was wrong. Who wanted their dreams to be disintegrated, as hers often were?

Yet another reason she drank.

To hope.

Although, the main part of this statement that evolved into three something paragraphs is: Roxy was having an incredibly hard time finding a reason to believe that _He _would be the right person for her.

"Roxy?" Jane asked curiously, waving her hand in front of the blonde. "Were you spacin' out again? I'm tellin' you, drinking is going to mess up your thinking capacity."

"Oops." She shrugged. "What were you saying?"

Jane huffed indignantly, trying to pretend that she was mad. "Well, nevermind!" She never did have a good pokerface, and her famous bucktoothed grin broke through almost immediately. "You were havin' one of your big internal conversations, huh?" Jane said quietly, switching moods suddenly. Roxy _was _rather fond of her big internal conversations. So many of her thoughts (especially the drunken ones) were so poetic, even beautiful, but they never saw the light of being spoken. She knew someday she would write them down, but that day wouldn't be anytime soon.

And she'd forget them all by that time.

"Rox, you are doing it again!" Jane complained, wriggling around on her pink bed. "If you're going to space out, at least join me on this fluffy bed. Goodness, this thing is comfortable!"

They both giggled, and a quick look at Roxy's laptop sent them scrambling for youtube. Who needed men when you had Pewdiepie? Swoozie? CapnDezDez? SMOSH?! Cryoatic? Our2ndLife?!

Please don't forget Connor Franta. ;)

Roxy hugged Jane happily, tossing her a pair of magenta headphones. They would devour the internet for hours, and you know what? they were ok with that.

Who needed men when you had a friend like Jane?

* * *

Roxy. Roxy did.

* * *

_I don't know where I fit in. I suppose I could fit in with a lot of people, if I really tried. But I don't know who I want to be with. Populars? Perfect people, obsessed with religion and sports? Normal people, quiet, loners? The bad ones, the ones who brought lighters to class and lit pen caps on fire and got high off sharpies? _

_Or the slightly odd ones? The ones I was with now? God, I love them, but hell they can be annoying!_

_Regardless of whatever I think, there's not really much I can do about it. Even if I try, the closest I get to them is just a minor friendship. And the bad ones scare me. Snapping a lighter near my face? No thank you. I have too much alcohol in me to be around an open flame._

_I do this a lot. I suppose it's just a side effect of being drunk 24/7, having big mental discussions with myself. It's just something I do. I don't share my feelings or thoughts, except for maybe the rare occasion when I let something slip to Jane. _

_But not often._

_The convention is in 6 days. Janey's even figured out the seconds, which makes me laugh. I won't let her tell me anything about the boy who is, in her mind, my soulmate, but I can't deny that I'm excited to meet him. And, y'know, hopefully not scare him off. _

_Like I always do._

"Lalonde!" the teacher booms, and I swivel my head upwards to see my cranky teacher. He really needs to take that stick out of his ass before he even comes into a 10 foot radius of me. Bitches get stitches Bro. Don't tempt me.

"Yessssssssssssssssssssss?" I say, drawing out the syllables to _really _make him blow a gasket. I'm sure he knows I'm always a little buzzed, so he always 'checks up on me'. Not cool, dude.

"_What _are you doing?"

"Uhm...thniking? Crap, _thinking?" _

He leans in closet o my face. "Miss Lalonde, are you _intoxicated_?!" He hisses.

"Uh, no?" _Duhhh, _I think secretly.

He sniffs my breath suspiciously. "Fine. As of now you _don't _have detention. Consider yourself lucky. And _write your essay!" _

I sigh, and gaze out the window again.

I'd rather think.

* * *

_4 days. 96 hours. 5,7_

* * *

_60 minutes. 345,600 seconds. I've gotten into the habit of doing the math repetitively, compulsively, chanting the numbers like Janey does. We talk about cosplay almost all the time, if we're not talking about fanfiction or pocky._

_There's not really much else to do in this town. It's tiny and boring. The biggest events we have here are football games._

_Damn rednecks._

_My mom isn't much better. Her weirdness has isolated me more than my own. She's into politics and is constantly handing out flyers and shit like that. I can't tell you how many meetings she's dragged me to, before I put up a fight and stopped going. I think she feels like she's losing me, so she bribes me a lot. Movies, mostly._

_I've seen a lot of movies. _

_I wish it was the convention. I want something to do! Everyone in the damn town is boring as hell! Everything half way fun requires money, money that my mom won't pay. I get fired from every job I get for being drunk. In general, life sucks._

_It's been a solid month since I've kissed anybody._

* * *

_3 days. 72 hours. 4,320 minutes. 259,200 seconds. _

_I only have one more box of pocky left from my birthday. Blueberry flavor._

_Hopefully, I'll restock my heartbreak band-aids (aka, said chocolate covered biscuit sticks) at the con._

* * *

_2 days. 48 hours. 2,880 minutes. 172,800 seconds. _

_I have my cosplay all laid out for Saturday. A female version of Tamaki Suoh. My hair is perfect for Rin Kagamine, bitch please. I am the Host Queen, and I am fabulous. _

_God I love OHSHC._

_Who doesn't? Manga art at the beginning's a bit odd, but still, Tama-chan is hella attractive. _

_Also voiced by Vic Mignogna. Hello! ;)_

* * *

_1 day. 24 hours. 1,440 minutes. 86,400 seconds. _

_Tomorrow. TOMORROW! If I were a robot, my circuits would be jammed beyond belief!_

_86,399._

_86,398._

_86,397._

_Time needs to pass faster. I'm not exactly the most patient of people._

_Jane won't read my poems anymore. I guess I should just give up on trying. No one wants to read them, except maybe the twenty-one people online. When I look at the numbers of the other stories, especially of Nepeta's or Meulin's, I get upset._

_But no one wants me around if I'm not happy, so I suck it up._

_Briefly rolling over on my bed, I snuggle my kitten. I'll always love my cats more than anything else. Little bundles of furry fluff and joy, that push their heads underneath my chin and soak up my tears._

_Mutated ones line my wall. Sometimes I think I should take them down, but I can't. They're a part of me, something that runs too deeps to be changed. I'd miss them._

_Purr, purr._

_I can't believe it's tomorrow. In only one more day. I'll be back where I belong, with cosplay and plushies, voice actors and tabletop games, chess and panels, hotels and vending machines! Crazy-ass games of Truth or Dare and steamy Spin the Bottle._

_Pictures. Faygo. Frozen yogurt. Potato bacon pizza from down the street. _

_Air that I can breathe as my true self._

_And it's tomorrow._

* * *

**_God damn this took me a while to type. ;n; I'm sorry!_**

**_(I actually I am so excited to write this and I hope you like it and please review and as;dlgkj)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy stood in front of the revolving door, breathing deeply. Her wig fell in soft cascading waves, and her light pink eyes were closed. She was _finally _where she belonged. A place where she could ramble on about the things she loved and people would _understand, _instead of looking at her like she was crazy.

"Rox? Are we gonna go in?" Jane asked, adjusting her own pink wig. Of course Jane would be Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah!" Roxy said, charging through the door. The badges. The schedules. The cosplays. The _pocky! _She'd forgotten how much she loved it here.

"Where are we gonna go first?" Roxy pestered Jane, "C'mon, where? Wheeerrreee?"

"Roxy!" Jane hissed, wrapping her hand around Roxy's arm.

"Whhhaaat?"

"_Look. _Right there."

"I don't see what the big deal i-_Whoa." _

A group of kids walked through the other door, commanding the two teenage girls' attention. A twin boy and girl were chattering excitedly, pushing up their huge geeky glasses. Another two kids, about the same age, both blond, were obviously making fun of them, much to the delight of the older teenage boy there.

Who Janey was looking at like he was a freshly baked plate of cookies.

"Who is that?" Roxy said, mouth curling up in a devilish grin. "Janey, is there something you're not tellin' me?"

"Shush!" Jane snapped, beginning to blush.

"Heyyy!" Roxy called, waving at him cheerfully. Jane turned strawberry frosting red as he flashed them a bucktoothed grin and flipped his glasses. She ducked behind a hallway, pulling Roxy with her, who was of course, giggling like a maniac.

"Roxy! Have you never heard of subtlety?!" She exclaimed.

"There's a dif between subtlety and invisibility," snickered Roxy. "C'mon Janey, live a lil'! And who was that anyway? Whoo!"

"His name is Jake English," Jane said dreamily, "His cousin Rose, that's the blond girl over there, she's in my knitting group. And he picks her up everytime."

"Have you _talked _to him? Ever?"

"...No."

"_Janey!" _

Jane crossed her arms, furiously blushing. "It doesn't matter, really! Let's go check out the booths."

Sighing, Roxy trailed behind her best friend, "If you say so..."

* * *

This was the second time Jane had frozen, and it was only three o'clock.

"What now?" Roxy said exhaustedly. "Janey, why don't you just _talk _to that English dude?"

"Roxy! It's _Him."_

Him. Him. _Him?!_

"Where?!" Roxy gasped, feeling her heart pound. She was finally gonna get to see _Him. _She would finally know if her dreams were to come true. Jane motioned her head behind Roxy, and as she slowly turned around, her heartbeat only increased.

Her pale pink eyes met ones sheathed behind amber sunglass frames, and everything stopped. Her heart, her breath, her blood. It was like the world had turned to ice for only a second, just for her and _Him. _

The corner of his mouth twitched and Roxy could feel herself blushing in her shoulder blades. Was that a smile? _Was he looking at her?!_

As she ducked back behind a wall, exactly as Jane had done earlier, the smug baking-master began to giggle. Oh, how their positions had changed.

"I told you! He's perfect!" Jane said teasingly.

"Janey, what was that?! Was I electrocuted or some shit?! I didn't drink before I came here, I promise!" Roxy said, eyes wide.

"I think that's called love at first sight."

Roxy shushed her and carefully peered from behind the wall at the guy. At Him.

"Damn," she breathed. His platinum blonde hair, just like hers, flopped in his sunglasses, and she wondered why he wore them indoors. Wasn't it pretentious to wear them inside? Gasp, did he have an eyesight prob? DID HE HAVE DA EYEESIGHT PROBZZZ?!

And _dannnng _did he look good in that tank top. An orange hat, huh? Classy? She wasn't sure. But it was almost impossible to tell what his eyes were like.

Maybe from close up...?

NO WAY.

"Rox!" Jane playfully shoved her, "Come on! Talk to him!"

"Speak for yourself Janeycakes. I _could _talk to him. Doesn't mean I hafta do it _right now_, now do I?"

Their conversation was interrupted by two glomping hugs from vanilla scented teenage girls, as Meulin and Nepeta Leijon tacklepounced their way into the group. Of all the times to come across their matchmaker friends. Not surprising, really. The four of them did agree to meet up.

"Hello!" Nepeta said cheerfully. Er, cheerfurry?

"I hear you're having shipping issues!" Sang Meulin, too loud, as usual.

"Um, to be fiar Meulz, you didn't _hear _nuthin'." Roxy pointed out. "It's your liek, sixth shipping sense or sumthin'. You _sensed _it Bro! Sis. Bro? Sis."

"Doesn't matter!" The girl said happily. "Shipping? You two? Ooh, him ovfur there? Nice!"

"Shshshshshshhhh!" Roxy insisted, shoving her palm across Meulin's mouth. And Jane thought _she _was too obvious. How Meulin and her freaky goth bf got together, she'd never know.

"Where's Kurloz anyway?" She asked curiously. Meulin gasped.

"Oh no! I left him at the video games! He's purrobably beaten the Dance Dance Refurlution high scores _again. _Be right back!" She zipped off, leaving Nepeta to figure out a plan of action for the two shy teenage girls. Jane hadn't taken her eyes off Him for a second, probably keeping a watch of him for Roxy.

"Oh my," Jane said, eyes widening.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"_Oh my._"

"Whhhhhhhhat?"

Jane waved Roxy over vaguely, and they both peered from behind the wall. The sexy British dude sauntered from the other side of the hotel, the same four kids trailing behind him.

Straight towards _Him. _

Oh my.

The lil' blonde dude tackled into Him like they were best bros, and it occurred to Roxy that they might be. Same hair, same weird-but-oddly-attractive sunglasses, these two HAD to be related. The blond girl only waved mutely, and returned to her event guide.

These blond kids...looked like his siblings. And Mr. English and Him looked like friends. These two really attractive guys were bros? Wat?

How ironic.

The four kids scampered off, only further cementing Roxy's theory. Sexy british dude and Him were bros, and their respective siblings were bros, and they were on big bro-family. Brofimly?

And then there was Jane and her. Watching. Hiding behind a pillar, one step away from where she wanted to be.

Like she always was.

No. _No. _Roxy shook her head violently, making Jane and Nepeta look at her in alarm. Her pink eyes flared with fire and she almost looked a little scary.

"I dunno bout you," slurred Roxy, "But this iz a CON damit! We're here to haf _fun_, not stand around watchin' these choice ass muthafuckas."

Damn skippy.

Jane's gaze darted fervently towards Mr. Sexy Brit, but a raised eyebrow from one Ro-Lal sent her back from the pit of jello that was Cute Guy Hell.

The three girls linked arms and flounced off, not even stooping so low as to look behind them. Who needed boys when there was games of Spin the Bottle to start?

Not Roxy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've always wanted to believe in true love. Operative word being 'wanted'. Not much else you can believe in when you're thirteen and watch Disney movies alone all day, y'know? I know all the songs by heart, and have practically memorized the best one liners from every rom-com ever. Again, not much else to do. My romantic education has only grown over the years, and at sixteen, I like to think I know what I'm talking about._

_Anime, manga, tumblr, comics, they're all ways for me to see how I want to world to be. Love is everywhere. It just happens to stay a ten mile radius away from me. Cool. Whatevs. Not like I care, right?_

_Ok, I lied. I care. Why else would I down mountain-dew schapps and then read fanfics for three hours? Alcohol hides within itself the mystic powers to build (or tear down) walls around your subconscious, hiding the real reason why you do things. You just have to sacrifice your understandability. That's ok. I don't understand myself either. Join the club bro, we have buttons. _

_Computers were my friends before people were. Whoops, was that random? Sorry dude. After all, you are reading my _thoughts, _so some things are gonna be a bit abrupt. Just go with it. What was I saying? _

_Computers. Yeah. Imagine a world where you just sit inside all day, with a soda (or martini) at your right, and some chili cheese fritos at your left, a laptop burning your thighs cuz you're too lazy to move it so you don't have SEARING PAIN on your legs. _

_Imagining? Good? That's my life. Online school. One friend. Pirated anime coming out my ears. Can you understand why I care about kittens and computers more than people? Not that hard when you only have pesterchum as your companion. My mom was- is never home, and I'd met Janey maybe a handful of times._

_Then my first convention happened. _Life _happened. I wasn't alone anymore. And as I walk away from the boy who just broke down every foggy drunken barrier around my heart without even a word, I wonder if he likes computers as much as I do._

* * *

"Spin the bottle?" Nepeta said curiously, "Nefur played!"

"Do you think we'll be allowed to?" Jane asked, biting her lip. _Goody two-shoes, _Roxy thought scathingly. She shrugged indifferently, pulling out the three bucks for a rootbeer faygo. Damn, this tasted weird without being saturated with vodka.

"Rox, how on Earth are we going to play anyways?" Jane said, "It's just the three of us now."

"It'zsimple," slurred the blonde, draining the last drops of sweet liquid from the bottle, "We find other players." She strode over to a small group of teenagers around their age, and grinned pleasantly, waving the bottle in the air as a greeting.

"Wanna play with us?" She asked cheerfully, making eye contact with a grouchy looking dude to her left. The girls in the cluster gave their assent wholeheartedly, and the boys begrudgingly followed the sleek platinum blonde 'do that was Roxy Lalonde.

A quick duck under some stairs revealed a large, open concrete area that the group happily formed a circle in. Roxy placed the bottle in the middle, leaning back on her heels.

"Introductionz first, rite? I'm Roxy, and ovurr there is Jane and Nepeta. Who are you all?"

"_I'm _Vriska," a confident blonde said, twirling with a blue streak. The girl next to her introduced herself as Terezi, who in turn prodded Grumpy.

"I'm Karkat," he snapped, the harsh cadence of his voice echoing in Roxy's hangover. _Uggggh. _

Aradia, Sollux, and Gamzee were also introduced, and soon enough the game proceeded. A couple of kisses, a couple of clumsy scooches, and several jokes. It was nice, easy, and definitely fun.

And slightly boring. Juuuuust a little bit. What was the point of playing kissing games if you didn't have any romantic interest in _any _of them?

A couple more people joined, trickling by the game like water. Roxy leaned against Jane lazily, watching as Vriska and Terezi shared a smooch.

"Hey Grumpy," she said offhandedly to Karkat, "Ya got any more friends? Text 'em, see if they want to play."

He huffed, but did so, snapping his phone's keyboard angrily. He blushed as Terezi absent mindedly held his hand, much to Roxy's smug fascination. Good for him.

* * *

A while, and several containers of strawberry pocky later, another clump of kids appeared. Whaddya know, Shouty _did _have friends. A smiling girl with jade green lipstick sat next to Vriska shyly, and four other kids joined the circle as well. A nerdy looking boy with glasses was holding a blond gothy girl's hand, and he introduced himself as John.

These kids were vaguely familiar, but Roxy had to stare at the blonde in sunglasses before she remembered. Dammit universe, stop teasing! She'd made her choice. If he was truly the perfect one for her, The One, in all the title's entirety, he would be here, now wouldn't he?

The time passed quickly, but also slowly. Roxy was lethargic and lazy, sprawled out on Jane's lap, only moving when it was their turn. It was hard to tell what time it was, only dimly hearing white noise from events up above their hide out under the stairs. The cement stayed the same, and the jokes reigned on. Her thoughts oozed like maple syrup, and she wasn't sure exactly what she cared about.

She closed her eyes.

Until a sharp intake of breath from her claimed lap made her open one eye. It was just two teenage boys, what was the big deal?

Oh. That was Him. Him and his cute british friend. Huh.

Wait.

She snapped up immediately, eyes wide and reflection in the glint of His sunglasses. Why did it have to feel like she was being electrocuted every time she looked at him?! Her face was probably pinker than her bedroom walls. Wow Rox, not obvious at all!

_Calm. Caaaaalm._

_HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM? _

_I don't know!_

_WOW, REAL HELPFUL_

_Figure something out!_

"...wanna play?" She said awkwardly, mentally kicking herself. Maybe three minutes, tops, of knowing his existence, and she was already acting like an idiot. No, fuck him. She was _not _going down that road again. Fuck him and his stupid but oddly sexy sunglasses and his biceps that bulged and his dumb gorgeous blond hair and-

Oh, look, he's siting down.

* * *

**_Chapter Fourr! Wooooo! Eheh, this took longer than I'd like to admit. Sorry if it's going a bit slowly. Please review and let me know what you think! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_Age Seven_

"Bro! Do you wanna see a movie?" I said excitedly, waving the poster I'd snagged from the mall, "It's the new X-men!"

"Aw, sorry lil' man, I've got a damn meeting to go to." Bro said, apologetically ruffling my hair. "Another time?"

_Another time._

"Oh, yeah, sure! I understand!" I said, tucking the poster behind me. As Bro walked away, I shuffled to my room, turning all but my robot lamp off. The dim glow didn't light much, just made me feel less alone. He _always _had meetings.

"Bastard movie directors," I muttered, sliding under the covers on my bed. Who cares if racecars weren't ironic? They were fucking cool.

_Another time. _

This _was _another time! Another time from the last time I asked, or the time before that! I groaned, tugging the covers over my platinum blonde head.

I'd go see it myself.

* * *

_Age Eight_

I chugged another Mountain Dew furiously, eyes locked on my computer screen. I had to beat this level. Just one more boss! I couldn't fall asleep yet!

Bro wasn't home from work yet.

I _had _to stay up. A quick glance at the clock sent me worriedly reading his note, for what, the hundredth time? He said he'd be _home _at _midnight!_ It was one-thirteen in the goddamned morning and he wasn't home yet.

I couldn't be mad for long. Bro was a film director! He got busy. I understood that.

Or, at least, I told myself I did.

He'd get home safe. And I was going to stay up until he did. Just one more level, and then he'd get home. He would get home.

One more.

One more.

_One more._

* * *

_Age Eleven_

So help me, if I couldn't get Bro to drive me to the movie, I was driving _myself _there. Well, if driving myself meant engineering a brobot to rocket power me over there, cuz that's what I was doing. Like hell was I missing a group movie _again._

I cast a glance at the towering pile of brobots behind me, almost reaching the ceiling. Let's just say I've been at this for a while. Not much else to do, except pirate anime and my little pony. At least brobots would play video games with me.

Although, I probably built them 'cause Bro was impressed when one of the lil' fuckers actually worked. And I planned to impress him.

Behind pointy shades, I winked at a pair of identical sunglasses on my desk.

* * *

_Age Thirteen_

TT: Testing.

**TT:** It seems that you are running diagnostics. No need bro, I'm all good.

TT: It worked?

**TT:** Hell yeah, it worked. I'm fanfuckin'tastic.

TT: Cool.

**TT:** Dude, are you crying?

TT: No! Why, in the name of all that is good and holy, would I be crying?

**TT:** It seems that you are denying how badly you want to show Bro this. By this, I mean me. Obviously.

TT: Shut the fuck up.

**TT:** It seems I am right.

TT: I've got to delete that phrase, holy shit.

* * *

_Age Sixteen_

_Why did I let Jake drag me here? _I wonder aimlessly. _This is a total geek week. So not cool. I am above this._

(Apparently, he isn't too cool to buy every Rainbow Dash thing he sees.)

I anxiously scan the lobby for the British motherfucker that is my best friend, and the four kids. Two, his siblings, and two...apparently mine? Don't ask me to explain. I thought they were cousins, but apparently whoever the fuck my parents were had more fun than I realized. When my aunt died, they landed with me. Dave and I have always been bros, but Rose is a total ice queen. I can't get through to her.

"Dirk!" I hear my name, as usual, called in the jolliest "cheerio!" accent there ever was. Jake English. My best bro.

"Hey man," I say, nodding in greeting, "Where did the kids go?"

"Jesus, anyone listening must think that we're married!" He jokes, punching me in the shoulder. I don't flinch. "Ah, don't worry! They're all running around exploring and all that! I kinda want to join them, if I'm being honest."

"Yeah," I say dully, like I always do.

_Must think we're married! _

Small thing I may have neglected to mention.

I'm in love with him.

Jake English, my best bro. God, I'm so stupid! I hide it pretty well, so that's not really an issue, but it gets annoying as hell listening to him babble on about girls, like the apparent beauty he found. Blah, blah, blah.

"-had the prettiest friend. Blonde, just like you! Jeez, I wish you could have seen them! Perfect, they were."

_You're perfect. _I want to whisper.

He turns around, smiling like a dork. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No." I blurt, no explanation, like always. "Why don't you go find the kids, I know you want to 'explore' or whatever anyway..."

His face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree and his megawatt grin gives me butterflies, like always. "Really?! Thanks Dirk!" He claps me on the shoulder again, then darts off, leaving me alone to sit in a crappy armchair.

I've always been in love with Jake. We met in an online chatroom one day and just...no matter how ironically I put it, it always sounds stupid.

He was just perfect. So perfect. It's so unfair for someone to be that perfect. Even his flaws just make me love him more! Those emerald eyes, his geeky personality, those luscious lips...

I can never tell him how I feel. He would say no, I'm sure of it. But a demented part of me _keeps_ hoping.

I hear a burst of laughter and turn to meet eyes with a blonde in the corner. I recognize her cosplay instantly, and chalk up the fluttering in my stomach to costume admiration. She really is very pretty, with blonde hair and what looks like pink eyes, and oh fuck, she is still looking at me.

When she looks away, I awkwardly look down, unsure of what has just happened. Am I sick? I feel overheated, but Strider's _never _get sick. I cough experimentally, tapping my chest. Nope, all good.

I sneak a glance over again, and see her furiously whispering to a soft looking girl, dressed up like Princess Bubblegum. A shock of black hair is visible underneath her pink wig. I hear my name being called, and I turn, only half paying attention.

_Who is she?_

"Dirk! I found them!" Jake says cheerfully, as Dave unironically tackles me. Dammit, I've missed him. I can't see the girls anymore, and I briefly wonder if it was just my imagination. Maybe I am getting sick?

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost," snickers Dave, standing close to Jade. Smooth motherfucker.

"I don't know, maybe I did," I retort, trying to keep a blush down. No. No blushing like a fucking kawaii anime schoolgirl. _Fuck. No. _I did enough of that around Jake.

"Hey, wanna go check the booths out? I think that's where Karkat is!" John squeals, but I barely hear him because I'm following the back of a fem Tamaki Suoh with my eyes, watching as she links arms with two other girls. The don't turn around, and the weird sick feeling I acquired disappears with them.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

The kids disappear a bit later, chatting wildly about a spin the bottle game. Fuckin' youngsters. I'm left alone with Jake, and my heart privately races. My best bro.

The man I'm in love with.

Every time I try to talk, I choke on my own leaden tongue, so I just stand there like an idiot, watching him. Perfect, lovely, wonderful him.

For once, I can't think of anything to say. I have to keep my cover, or else he'll find out, and I could never let that happen.

"Jake-"

"John says we should go to the game!" He says suddenly, staring at his phone. His attention is completely focused on the gadget, and I can faintly see his background, a picture of us with our matching shitty tattoos.

"Game?" I ask, mentally answering my question before he does.

"Spin the bottle of course!" He says excitedly, thumbs tapping wildly. "You want to go, right"

"Uhhh..." _You want to, so... _"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

He zips off, and I have to pointedly direct my gaze upwards so I don't visibly check out his choice ass. I shuffle behind him with my cool-guy saunter, shoving my hands in my pockets, and giving a random girl a nod, watching as she dissolves into giggles. We duck under the stairs, and I stop when I see a pink eye flick open, and then a teenage girl snap up. This is the girl I saw earlier, the girl with the pretty friend who Jake is now excitedly talking to. This is_ The Girl. _

Well, not THE The Girl, but like...The Girl. The pretty one, with a shitty pokerface.

I smirk a little, and sit to join the game.

Let's see where _this _goes...

* * *

**_I DID IT! FREAKING FINALLY GOT THIS DAMN CHAPTER DONE! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? ARE YOU? YOU ARE? YAYYYY!_**

**_lol. _**

**_I did finish it, and I'm sooooooo pleased with myself! I guess some parts are a bit short, but still I like it. Please review and let me know what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

There's this thing called a pokerface.

Roxy doesn't have one.

_He's plnaying, fuck, plaing, DAMMIT, PLINAG-__Oh, nevermind._

She eyed the bottle Vriska spun, wishing desperately for it to land on him so he could spin it. And just maybe, that bottle would land on her? Maybe? Not like she cared, obviously. Just a possibility. Just a eensy-weensy possibility. Would it?

John. Dammit.

They kissed quickly, and Roxy continued her stare down. Would fate be cruel today? Would her lips meet his, or would she forever pine for what never happened? Decisions, choices, outcomes! She didn't even know his name yet. So why did she want to kiss him so badly?!

"Jane," she hissed, "Janey!"

The young heiress was having none of it. _Really?! It would take all of three seconds to answer! _Roxy bounced in her lap impatiently, wriggling like a five-year old. "Jaaaaane!"

"Whhhhhat?!"

Excellent. She cracked. "Do Brit and Co. have names? Do they?"

"Well, of course they do! Jake English and Dirk Strider, respectively. Gee Roxy, I thought I told you that!"

"...How do you know their names?"

Jane turned pink. "I-I told you! Jake's cousin Rose is in my knitting circle and we talk sometimes and they come to pick her up, s-so there!"

"Uh-huh. Likely story." Roxy winked.

"For the record," Jake piped in, "Rose isn't actually my cousin. She's Dirk's younger sister, and me and Strider are the best of bros!"

"_Strider and I," _Jane muttered under her breath.

Dirk said nothing, just focused on the rapidly spinning bottle. Maybe his thing was to be quiet? No, but that didn't fit. He seemed like the type of guy who'd blab incessantly if he knew you well, at least to Roxy. Or was she just bad at judging character?

Spin, spin, spin. John and Rose. Rose and Kanaya. Kanaya and Karkat. Karkat and John. John (_I'm not a homosexual!)_ and Dave. Dave and Gamzee. Gamzee and Terezi, much to Terezi's chagrin. Terezi and Vriska. Vriska and Jake. Jake and Jane.

_Aaah, so sleepy. _

"Rox!" squeaked Jane, "It appears to be your turn."

She shot up immediately. "My turn?" She slurred. "Whhhat? Who spun? Who's the lucky human?"

Her heart stopped when Dirk flicked his hand up.

_Ohhhhhmygod. _

_Ok. Ok. Just do it. Swallow your blush, hide your elation. Just press your lips to his. No big deal, right? Ha, ha. _She inched closer, muttering "fuck it all", before just going for his lips.

Surprised by her sudden movement, Dirk's hands were frozen firmly on her waist, gently cradling her, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. His lips were soft, and the smell of coffee, machine oil, and gasoline floated around her, while her vanilla and orchid lingered around him. He involuntarily relaxed, but Roxy pulled back, embarrassed and trying to hide it.

Jake wolf-whistled and she shrugged, raising her eyebrows at Dirk. "My turn now, yeah?"

"Damn Roxy!" Vriska hooted, "Who knew you had it in you?"

A half smirk danced on her smug face. "As of now? He does."

* * *

This girl may be insane. Did she just...?! Did he just...?! While Jake was right there?! Did he really just _kiss _her like _that, _while the man he loved _watched?!_

That...sounded better in his head. In any case, he seemed to be the only one affected. Jake wore his normal grin, probably amused at what Dirk was sure was a flabbergasted expression he sported. Was he not surprised at all? Did some random God just decide to make this day crazy, and then only make him realize it?!

He shouldn't still feel her lips on his. Oh my god, he could still smell her perfume. WHAT EVEN! The chick was...was...

Someone he needed to become friends with, that's for sure.

She spun the bottle with ease, giggling madly when it landed on her other friend, clad in olive-green. Was kissing just no big deal to her?

Not like it was a big deal to him either. I mean, hell, he wouldn't have played spin the bottle if it was! But _still! _Jesus titties, how many times had _she_ played?!

Ahem.

He should probably just forget about it. Not a big deal. Not a big deal at all. A cool guy like him shouldn't be freaking out over that shit.

Now if his next spin could land on Jake...

* * *

_"You wanna what now?"_

_"Uh, well, I was thinking maybe we could kiss? I guess?"_

_He sighed and patted her on the back. "I'm sorry doll. Not today. You're cute and all, but, uh..."_

_"No, no, I get it!" She laughed, cheeks bright pink. "Sorry, eheh! It's just the sunset's fuckin' pretty and I guess I was just thinking out loud, soooooo..."_

_"Yeah, no worries! I get it!" Rufioh nodded. _

_The fence they were sitting on _did _gleam in the light, and it _was _a pretty romantic setting. Too bad he didn't want to kiss her. She awkwardly looked down from her next-door neighbor's gaze, and stared at her skinny knees. From inside his house, a phone rang and he hopped off the fence, ruffling his scarlet mohawk. _

_"Sorry doll, it's Horuss! Gotta take this! Shit, how bout you bring out some of your Mom's vodka while I do that, and we'll have a bangarang time when I get back!" _

_"I dunno...that stuff looks bitter. I like my brain cells, thank you."_

_He snapped his fingers in fake disappointment. "Oh, alright! You're so damn innocent, you little smarty-pants. One sec!" He dashed off inside his house, leaving her alone in the fading sunset with her thoughts. Thoughts that plagued her small mind and made her want to scream aloud. _

_"Not today"?! Does that mean maybe tomorrow? Next week? Do I have a chance, or don't I?! You call me doll, but then you run off to hang out with Damara or Horuss, and leave me alone! I don't know what I am to you! She slammed her fist into the fence, swallowing a shriek when she almost fell off. This was just too frustrating for a thirteen year old. _

_I want my first kiss already!_

* * *

**_This...is shorter than I thought it was. Agh. _**

**_I wonder who turned out to be Roxy's first kiss, hmmmmm? HMMMM? :33_**

**_Please review, let me know what you think! I think I basically have the outline of the story done, and it should end at about 15 chapters. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_The roof really is beautiful at night..._Roxy thought dreamily to herself. _It's a good thing Terezi suggested this. _

Tiny lights strung all around the tent that covered most of the roof were lit, and softly shone, giving just enough light to see the faces of her new friends. Yes, coming up to the roof to hang out, with its tent and assorted couches was a good thing. So many kisses and pesterchums had been exchanged that everybody felt like old friends, not like geeky anime lovers who had met each other earlier that day.

They were fated to be friends. Maybe they wouldn't remember how this felt later, but Roxy would. She's remember drinking bubbly japanese soda and faygo, playing the pocky game with anyone and everyone, and dancing like dorks to Discord.

It's something special that happens. A moment in time, a special one, where things _happen,_ and it's never boring, just silly and stupid. It doesn't last, but if you're lucky, like she was, you can remember it, and will mentally draw back upon it when you need to remember what happy feels like.

The roof would be Roxy's very special memory.

"Rox?" Jake joked, waving a hand in front of her face, "Are you in there?"

"Oh, are you spacin' out again?!" Jane exclaimed.

"Maybe!" she retorted, "Blah, blah, blar Janey, I'll space out if I want! C'mere! _C'mere! _Mwah!"

The boys laughed as Roxy chased Jane around, trying to kiss her. Finally giving up, they both plunked down on one of the couches, breathless.

"Aradiaaa! Janey won't kiss me!" Roxy pouted, sticking her tongue out at her best friend, who gasped in fake indignation.

"Awww, poor Rox. Come here, I'll kiss you!" cooed Aradia.

"Or maybe Dirk will," sneered Vriska, smirking as Dirk flipped her off.

"Up yours Serket," Roxy laughed, "_You're _just jealous that he liked kissing me more than you!"

"Why bother with Striders if I have Egberts?" She snickered, planting one on a very surprised John.

"Does this mean I get Kanaya?" Rose piped in.

"I Don't Know What Is Happening."

"Me neither, but can I have Dave?" squealed Terezi, pouncing on the younger Strider.

"Karkitty?"

"FUCK NO."

"Come on Karbro, give her a chance."

"FUCK YOU."

"No Karbro, fuck _you," _The juggalo said earnestly, patting him on the back.

"That'th Nepeta'th job," lisped Sollux, giving a toothy grin.

"SHUT. UP."

"I don't ever wanna leave here!" Roxy said suddenly, "The stars are too pretty to leave!" She gazed up at the night sky, trying to forget that this was it. Two more hours and she'd have to go home, take off the cosplay, shed her badge and colorful lanyard. She'd have to go back to the cold house, sterile and white, all except her pink room and the kitchen. The cold and the lonely pink bedroom she resided in, hiding from her mother and the liquor she hated and so dearly loved.

Two more hours, and all this magic would go away. She'd been counting down as Terezi announced the idea of going to the roof, as they tramped up the stairs, and as she perched on a lawn chair, alone, while Jane was schmoozing with Jake, and Dirk...

Dirk...

She'd never seen him again, would she? It was just a con. He'd disappear into wherever the hell he lived, and leave her all alone, and she'd stalk facebook for hours, looking for "Dirk" because her vodka-addled brain couldn't remember his last name, but didn't it start with an S?

"No," she murmured, "Noooooo..."

"What are you groaning about?" he said, chomping on banana-chocolate pocky.

"Your braces are orange," she said, blinking in surprised, "I didn't know you had braces."

"Yeah, I've got braces. They're coming off in a few days," he said, rolling his eyes. "Duh, they're orange. Orange is the best color."

Jake clapped him on the shoulder heartily, chuckling, "You lying bastard! Red is your favorite color, and we both know it."

"Why red?" she asked.

"Dude, _shut up!" _Dirk snapped, beginning to turn pink under his sunglasses.

"Cuz of his Bro," Jake said cheekily, before Dirk tackled him.

"_Shut the fuck up! _That is _not _the reason!"

"Wow, Dirk," Roxy giggled, "Bit quick to correct?"

"I'm being tag-teamed," she collapsed onto a lawn chair, covering his face with his hands, "Aren't you supposed to be drunk? Why are you making sense?"

"Buzzies don't last long with me," she shrugged, "Scooch over, I wanna sit with you."

"What? Why?"

"Cuz there's fuckin' stars and you have the most comfortable lap that I'm totally laying claim to, and I'm never gonna see any of you again, and I'm going to have to leave and I hate facebook!" she snapped, tears beginning to well. _Don't you DARE cry!_

"Aw, Rox," murmured Jane, "It's ok! We're definitely going to see these people again, especially these two dorks!"

"I don't believe you," she sniffed, "It's inevitable and I hate it."

Dirk sighed heavily before wrapping his arms around her. "I promise. You will see us again. Jesus, how did you get so attached in a day?"

"I dunno, I just did!" she replied, "Got a prob with that?"

"A prob?"

"_A prob!" _

"You are so drunk."

"I AM NOT!"

* * *

_I don't wanna go I don't wanna go I DON'T WANT TO GO! _Roxy screwed her eyelids shut, curling into Dirk, who had reluctantly let her have his lap. Jake was amused by this to no end, of course.

"Rox, it's time," Jane said softly.

"Nooooo," she whispered. "Whyyy?"

"Because it's 11:45 and they kick us out at midnight. C'mon, up Ro-lal."

"Bye?" she squeaked, waving at her new friends. They all waved back, but...

But...

She glanced at Dirk, who nodded at her. The standard cool-guy gesture. Always stoic, never surprised. A challenge? But of course.

_I'm not leaving here like this. Fate doesn't...control me. I control me. This night made me so happy, but I refuse to leave like this! I _will _see him again! All of them!_

_And I'll make him lose his cool._

She dropped her jacket, and hopped on his lap, watching in delight as his mouth popped open.

"Movie theater. Next weekend. Three-fifteen. Bring Jake." She kissed him before he could protest, and a warm feeling rose in her chest as his cold lips softened to her touch.

"Bye!" She giggled, darting off.

* * *

_**This chapter looked better in the notebook. Agh. **_

_**Well, I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think! **_


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you _did _that!" Jane gaped incredulously, pacing in front of the blonde's door. "Are you sure you didn't slip a 'lil something in your faygo?"

"Why does everyone always assume I'm hammered when I do crazy shit?!" Roxy said indignantly, wincing at her loud tone.

"Because of the hangover you're sporting right now."

"Listen, Janey, I drank _after _the con. I got real sick too, I think I had too much." She massaged her aching temples.

"You only drink heavily like that when you have a crush," Jane said, eyes crinkling in suspicion, "Rox, do you-"

"_No._"

"Alright, alright. Have you messaged anybody yet?" Jane asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"You mean, have I talked to Jake?"

"_Roxy!"_

"I"m just tellin' the truth Janey."

"Well...have you?" She stammered out, blushing fiercely. Roxy shook her head ruefully, cracking a grin.

"What about Dirk?"

Roxy's grin vanished, replaced with a wane smile, thin and obviously fake. "No. Should I have?"

"Roxy! Message him!"

"No."

"You like him, don't you?!"

"_Don't say that. _No, I do not. He was very cute, yes. I kissed him cuz I was all hyped up. I meant nothing by it!" She glared at her bestie.

"Uh-huh, and that's why you're being suddenly formal?"

"Aah! You're hopeless!" Roxy burst out, "There is nothing between me and Dirk!"

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Both girls drained of color, and stared at Roxy's vibrating phone. Pesterchum. It wasn't Jane. That didn't necessarily mean it was Dirk, right? Not like she cared. He was just a hunky dude, like every other hunky dude. She snatched her phone and covered her eyes, holding it towards Jane. "Who is it? Is it Nepeta? I bet it's Nepeta."

"Rox, look for yourself," Jane said, giggling with glee.

TT: Hey.

* * *

"Dirk? Are you listening?" Jake poked the blonde's cheek, snickering when he jumped. "You're really not as calm as you let on, are you?"

"Shut up. I am. Don't get..."

"Get what?"

"Don't get that close to me, ok? It's fucking creepy." He frowned, staring his phone.

Jake held up his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. Shucks Dirk, why are you so wound up? Just message her already!"

"And what do you mean by that?" he said calmly. "It seems like you think that there's something between us."

"Don't imitate your robot, for the love of God. Us? Dirk, _us_?! You're calling you and Roxy an us!"

"I didn't mean that the way you think I meant it."

"You're being even more uptight than usual!" chuckled Jake, "Just message the lovely young woman!"

"What about you?" he shot back, "You obviously like Jane Crocker, why haven't you messaged _her_ yet?!"

"Ooh, touchy."

"I'm not touchy. But you haven't messaged her, so it's bullshit to say I like Roxy, because I don't."

"If you like Jane, I can back off..."

"I don't like either of them!" Dirk flopped back on his bed, aggravated.

"Message her? For me? Please?" Jake said, blinking his big green eyes.

_Oh...those eyes..._ "Fine. Whatever." He flicked his phone open, ignoring Jake's growing smile.

TT: Hey.

TG: heyyy

Oh good lord. She was one of _those. _"She doesn't capitalize shit," He complained.

"Oh, who cares?!"

"I do."

TT: Um. What's up?

_I am so boring. _

TG: nuthin much rlly. hanging out w/ janey.

"Hey, English. Your girlfriend is with her," he said bitterly. Of all the people to steal Jake's heart, it had to be someone he couldn't hate. Jane was too nice and Roxy was...

Roxy was...something. She was definitely something.

TT: Is she still drooling over English?

Damn you guilt. At least let him be inwardly jealous.

TG: u juelly? U want da british booty all 2 urshelf? ;)

Fuck, this chick was perceptive. Abort!

TT: No.

Yes. Perfect.

TG: uhuh sure whatev

TG: what movei do u want 2 c next weeek?

TG: fuck *movie

TT: I don't fucking know. Were you serious about that?

TG: hells yeah I was. 4srs!

TG: anythin i seal w/ a kiss is a promise. ;)

_Erk! _Dirk froze, eyes wide. Of all the things to bring up...it had to be..._That. _

TT: Whatever. Anything, I don't care.

TG: ill make u watch a romcom dude

TT: English will love that. Bye.

A beeping went off in the corner, sending him flying to turn it off. _Shit._

"Dirk, isn't that your heart rate dealie?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So?"

"Doesn't it go off when your heart is elevated?" He pressed.

"Maybe..." Dirk muttered.

"Smooth, Dirk. Smooth."

* * *

TT: Hey, I'm back.

TG: ya hi

TT: So, uh...What's going on?

TG: talkin 2 a freind of mine

TG: he can b kinda liek a tightass

TG: but hes purty col

TG: *cool

TT: Wow, what a coincidence. Me too.

TT: Only my friend is slightly batshit crazy, and kissed me out of the blue.

TT: Twice.

**TT: You're being mean to the lady.**

TT: Oh my fucking god. Not you.

TG: whoa 2 of ya

TG: the posibillitiez r endles ;)

**TT: Hey there blondie.  
**

TT: Oh my god! You are not flirting with her! You are a goddamn robot!

**TT: Your goddamn robot, if I remember correctly.**

**TT: Which I always do.**

TG: robot? Wait wut?

TT: I was thirteen and I made an auto-responder. It has my thirteen year old personality.

TT: Aka, he's a complete and total dickwad.,

TG: wow 13yr old u sounds fun

**TT: I am.**

TT: Shut up.

**TT: So tell me, does it matter to you that I don't have a body? Or can we just roll with this?**

TT: Holy shit, tell me this isn't happening.

TG: tehcincally ur like 3 yrs younger than me rite?

**TT: I'm also a robot. And 'technically' I'm him, if that sways your opinion any.**

TT: You didn't just imply what I think you just implied.

TG: oh snaheup.

TG: *snapeup

TG: nvm

TG: whatev

**TG: Dirk. It seems that you are ignoring your natural feeli-**

Auto-responder has been turned off.

TT: I hate that fucking pair of sunglasses. He's such a condescending asshole.

TG: sounds leik a story i wanna haer

TG: *hear

TT: I was stupid, I was lonely, and I wanted to impress my stupid Bro.

TG: sounds like a one-night stand lol

TG: bro? coolio.

TT: Yeah, not so. He's a bigass movie director, and he jetted off when I was fourteen. He pops in sometimes, but he hasn't for a while.

TT: He doesn't even know Mom and Dad had Dave or Rose.

TT: Or maybe he does, I don't fucking know. He's a weirdo.

TG: I dont wana say im sorry?

TG: but I geuss...i'm sory? Sorta?

TG: even tho thats cliché and fukin stupid 2 say

TT: Wow, five minutes of talking to you, and I've already poured out my whole freaking life story. Lovely.

TT: Also, my robot hit on you, which was fucking creepy as shit.

TG: he's not that bad ;)

TT: He's a robot. My robot.

TG: oh mai

TT: That's not what I

TT: Oh fuck it.

TT: Nevermind.

TG: hahahahahhs

TG: *ha

TT: So, what is it with you and those typos?

TG: I am natchurallly a bad spller.

TG: but drinkin dosent help :(

TT: So stop drinking. You're underage anyway, where do you get a hold of that stuff?

TG: 4 ur inffermachon

TG: its none of ur buziness

TT: Oh please. You're not gonna freak me out or anything

TT: Let me guess. No one knows?

TG: correctamundo

TG: its patethic and I kno that

TG: but if I dont...

TG: bad things hapen

TT: Like what? Major headaches? An irrational fear of bright light and loud noises?

TG: not just thaat smartass

TG: im a diferent roxy :(

TG: and I dont like it

TT: Fine, fine.

TT: What's your story Ro-Lal?

TT: I've already inadvertently told you mine.

TG: hm lets c

TG: I spend all my tine in a brite pink bedrom

TG: *time *room

TG: I got out to get michanecal pencils and booze

TG: I liek cats and bois

TG: cute boyz

TG: but they dont like me back

TG: tah-dah

TT: Huh. Cool.

TG: cool?

TG: whaddya mean cool?

TT: Cats are pretty cool.

TG: and computers

TG: I like computerrs

TT: Really?

TG: hells yeah! Im da best hacker EVA!

TT: Oh?

TG: uhuh

TT: I'm sure you are.

TG: ur underestimating me!

TT: Look at you, spelling things right.

TG: stfu I can spell if I want 2

TG: c?! C?! Im movin around ur files! Rite on ur desktop!

TT: Yup, you are.

TT: Why are you drawing a mustache on my eighth-grade picture?

TG: CUZ.

**TT: Nice.**

TT: What the hell are you doing back?

**TT: You can only turn me off for ten minutes, dumbass. It's your program, you'd think you'd remember this.**

TT: Whatever.

TG: do u blieve mah rad hacker skillz now?

TT: Yes. You are 'da best hacker EVA'

TG: das right, cuz I da king

TG: qeen

TG: *quen

TG: AGH.

**TT: So let me get this straight. **

**TT: You guys both passed like, three tiers of friendship within ten minutes of messaging each other? **

TT: Yeah.

TG: geuss we did

TT: So?

**TT: Oh my god. **

**TT: I'm out.**

TG: cya ;)

TT: Good ridance.

TG: sooooooooooo

TT: So?

TG: now wut?

TT: I don't know.

TG: lets c...

TG: tell me bout u?

TT: Why?

TG: cuz ima gr8 listener and u ceem like the type of guy who doesn't talk about themsleves much

TG: im all earz

TT: Uh...

TT: Ok.

* * *

**TT: Dude. Tell me you're kidding.**

TT: What?

**TT: You are seriously still 100% in love with Jake?**

TT: Fuck you. Yes.

**TT: This girl is perfect!**

TT: Yeah, for a friend.

**TT: You're crazy!**

**TT: If I had a body...damn.**

TT: Dude. No. Stop.

TT: Stop RIGHT there.

**TT: You haven't told her how you feel about Jake yet.**

TT: I just met her. I don't have to tell her everything.

**TT: You didn't even tell Jake the whole story about why you built me. You gonna tell her?**

TT: I don't know. Maybe.

**TT: Because she's a great 'friend'?**

TT: What the hell are you trying to say?

**TT: I'm saying you told me all the same 'friendship' shit about Jake.**

* * *

_**Duhn, duhn, DUH.  
**_

_**Ugggh so much chat. :P**_

_**Please review, let me know what you think, blah blah blah. **_

_**I actually have something to ask you guys. Me and one of my friends were talking about maybe doing an original story type thing. It would basically just be stories of failed love, completely truthful. I wanted to know what you guys thought, if you'd actually read something like that, etc. Please let me know in the reviews, or PM me or something. **_


End file.
